Talk:Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube
Photo The composite picture here needs a solid, single-tone background, or the cubes look like they're two different colors. --Fireman V2 22:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I still think so. It's basically an optical illusion. I'll do it, if I can find the time. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 17:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::They're two different colors! I chose a grey bg for the Companion Cube because with a white bg you actually cannot see its outline. Klow 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, really? Hmm. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 18:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Klow! It is not mentioned anywhere else in the article. At NO POINT is it stated that the WCC appeared in the Portal2 trailer; the article describes how memes will not be reused, not that it didn't appear in the trailer. It did. My last edit even said it was unlikely it will appear outside of the trailer! --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 20:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :You can add info about the trailer, but don't say it won't appear in the game, while it appears in Meet Wheatley or the Aerial Faith Plate vid. Klow 10:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Weighted Companion Cube APPEARED in trailer on right wall of fire "room" @ 0:22. SiPlus 17:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm talking about the Companion Cube, not the storage kind. D: --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 22:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've re-added it. Don't freak out. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 21:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Companion Cube really needs a separate page Shut up about memes. Even in the game, it's practically a character. Look at the huge rejoicing when it was confirmed to be returning in P2. Look how GLaDOS refers to the Cube as "he". Look at how it's now shorthand for the entire Portal franchise. Most importantly, look at how cute it is (Obligatory awwww.) Sorry, rant over. Exactly. It's huge. And it's constantly referred to by GLaDos in Portal 2, not to mention that it *INSURMOUNTABLE P2 SPOILERS* Appears in the end game cutscene. I really think it should have its own article. 11:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Lab Rat, it could have gone either way. But now there's an established Companion Cube character, figment or not, I think a separation is the way to go. SteveZombie 12:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I propose a joint article for Rattman's delusion and regular Companion Cubes. Webspidrman 4:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Robotic Walking Companion Cube i feel like the robotic turret/cube hybrid things from p2 that wheatley makes to walk onto buttons and complete tests on their own should get a mention, and probably a picture. they might have legs, but function-wise they're still essentially just weighted storage cubes. Mrdeadhead 06:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :There is an article about those cubs, Franken-cubes. There probably should be a blurb about them in this article with a "Main Article" link to the Franken-cube page. -Shorty1982 11:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Entity code incorrect I have tested the prop_weighted_antique code and it does NOT work. (Yes, I put ent_create in front) Could somebody please correct this if possible. PortalGuy 14:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, because antique cube is a skin. SiPlus 17:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) How do I set the skin then? PortalGuy 17:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) No, cubes have their own spawn codes (at least in game with the developer's console). ent_create_portal_(something). I can't remember the exact code, but what I gave you narrows the displayed commands to the five cube types: reflector, old, companion, normal, and sphere: not their actual codes/names. NickNackGus 02:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) manufacturing While I don't have much information about how Aperture makes their cubes, I posted this on the Reassembly Machine talk page: :'In Portal, there is a behind the scenes area (when GLaDOS asks "Didn't we have some fun, though?") where Weighted Storage Cubes are built. Two plates press together, separate, and a cube drops into the diversity vents. This may have changed by Portal 2, like everything else, to make things more Chell-resistant.' I was then asked to post this here...I just forgot to until now! Anyway, I haven't a clue how other stuff (besides turrets and panels) are made, or how this was changed in Portal 2. NickNackGus 02:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So...it's a box? So what? Sniperman22 (talk) 04:52, March 9, 2017 (UTC)